Catastraphic Love
by Yamamoto'sgirl4ever
Summary: Mrs.H sighed. “Kagome dear…I should have told  you before….but now that you find out like this I must tell you…..Kagome dear…you’re a demon.” Mrs. H said it calmly. So if chu wanna see Kaggyz Reaction people read my Story and Review.I ish new :D


She stormed away from him. She was pissed off at him now. He had crossed the line this time, he had called her his Bitch and she didn't like it at all. And it wasn't a term of affection the way he sad it, more like the commanding way. It was because she was talking to him about Kikyo and they got into this whole argument and like freakin' always she has to tell him "Im not Kikyo, Im Fucking me". And then he called her a bitch. Sango and Miroku were there as well and Sango wasn't happy neither was Miroku.

Knowing him he wouldn't curse him out because he was "a holy monk" so he just put a freezing sutra on his forehead and he couldn't move. On the other hand Sango was being scary (as usual) and started cussing him out and hitting him. This was everyday life for Kagome Higurashi, 16 years old and it was her third year at school and she managed to get all A's in every subject for some odd reason.

Then Miroku managed to keep up with her. He walked slowly behind her not to make a sound. He watched her walk in beauty. He started to get the feeling that he wanted her but that couldn't be the case. He was suppose to like sango and grab her butt all the time and ask her to bear his children not Kagome Higurashi, a priestess.

He sighed and whispered to himself. "I could never when the affection of lady Kagome, she loves Inuyasha a Hanyou." He kept on following here until she slowed down and began to sing:

I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

Miroku marveled at her voice in awe. He couldn't believe she could sing that well. She sounded so good, she was on key and everything. She was perfect but he also felt her anguish when she sang it. He knew that she was sick of Inuyasha not loving her or not telling her he loved her and he treated her like a lower class human. He felt like he could treat her any way he wanted when all kagome wanted is for him to love her for who she was and not because she was kikyo's Reincarnation.

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

After she sang the song she fell to her knees and cried. Miroku wanted to hold her and kiss but he couldn't…. he just couldn't. He sighed and was mad at himself. He walked away slowly. And before he was out of sight, she turned around and saw him.

"Miroku…you came…"She whispered as he walked away. She smiled slightly and got up and ran to the well and down she went.

**At Home …………… **

Kagome quickly rushed up into her house and hugged her Mom and brother and grandpa. She missed them dearly. This was going to lead her into staying months and months. Her mother went upstairs and started Kagome a bath and the special thing about it was that there were candles and Sakura Petals in the tub.

Kagome took her clothes of and slowly got into the bath tub. She sat in there for and hour or two and then washed up. She somehow felt rejuvenated. But she didn't question how. She put on some close and went to her mom and told her she was going to sleep for a while until dinner.

Kagome went to her bed and stretched. "AHHHHHHHH! It feels so good to be home and on my bed and away from that low dog." She smiled and laid down on her bed. She went to sleep fast. She was very exhausted from arguing with Inuyasha and being his "shard detector". So now Kagome was dreaming a weird dream. She saw herself and she had some kind of weird aura. Her lips had black lipstick on and she had curves that were more distinctive. She was what you call "Drop Dead Gorgeous".

She woke up only to be scared for her life at what she saw. She saw her self killing someone dear to her. Blood everywhere (more blood then Inuyasha could shed on a person).

She calmed down a smirked. "Maybe this new me wouldn't bed so bad." Kagome shook her head. "I cant believe I just said that." She got up and went into the bathroom and went to the sink to was her face not even looking in the mirror. The she finally screamed. She saw herself in the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" She screamed and her mother came up the stairs. Her mother ran into the bathroom and just looked at kagome. She couldn't say anything at all. She had changed. Kagome had Changed.

"Mom….what's happening to me?" Kagome as in shock. Kagome's hair was Longer to her knees now. Her lips were black. Like she had lipstick on. Kagome was taller. She was more thin and her chest was bigger.

Mrs.H sighed. "Kagome dear…I should have told you before….but now that you find out like this I must tell you…..Kagome dear…you're a demon." Mrs. H said it calmly.

"Huh?!?!?! Imma what?!?!?" Kagome screamed then she fainted. Somehow she managed to whisper something before closing her eyes all the way. Mrs.H then ran over to Kagome and somehow got her onto her bed. She managed to take her clothes off and put on her pajamas that were a little bit too tight.

**2 hours later……**

Kagome awoke very dizzy. "I must have hit my head on the floor." She said as she sat up only to see her mother sitting in a chair across from her.

"Mom….what happened?" Kagome said. She really couldn't remember all that happened since she fainted.

"Kagome you fainted after I told you that you were a demon." Mrs. H said to her smiling for some odd reason.(which we shall never find out why). Kagome was flabbergasted. She was dumbfounded. Kagome continued to look at her mother like she was crazy but then her mother began to talk.

"Kagome long ago I was a demon as well and your father was. We met in the Feudal Era where you go all the time now. Kaede knows me. Me and your father were very powerful Demons. We were not a Demon in any text book. And neither are you sweetie. Your power is that you can suck the life force out of a person with a kiss or just a touch of the hands when you want to. Your lips change color depending on your mood but the original color is black. And dear that's all I can tell you now. Your powers were only to be given to you when something really dangerous is about to approach and you will have these powers forever." Mrs. H said in one breathe.

Kagome didn't know what was coming, she barely understood her mother and how all of her having powers goes with anything. But she didn't question her mom. She simply is going to ask Kaede when she gets to the Feudal Era.

"Mom.. I think I need to go back to them now." Kagome said in a steady yet scared voice. She seemed calm but wasn't really. Mrs.H nodded, she understood. Mrs.H got up and left the room.

Kagome then went to her closet to change clothes. She put a Pikachu tank top on with tight jeans and some sneakers. She went to her dresser and sat down. Her hair reached the floor. She couldn't believe how long it was. Now her hair was longer and softer then Inuyasha's (which he never took care off sadly). Kagome had to spend a whole 50 minutes on her hair. Man was it nice and long she thought. So then she got up and got out her yellow bag and began to pack some food,extra clothes, and anything she needed.

She then hugged her mom and brother and she was off. She carried that heavy bag by herself which wasn't heavy since she was super strong. She then smiled and Then went and jumped into the well.

* * *

R&R plz im new :D

oh and the song is by Flyleaf called Im so sick if you didint know xD


End file.
